


Personal Gain

by DuckFeet



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Frottage, M/M, Porn, Some Plot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFeet/pseuds/DuckFeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will takes advantage of Matthew's obsession of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Gain

**Author's Note:**

> I have been meaning to write these two for ages! Finally got around to it.

"You're being too loud." Will tries to reprimand the man on top of him, but it only earned him a chuckle. He didn't want to get caught by an orderly or, Frederick Chilton. Matthew had reassured him that he had disconnected all the wires so they wouldn't be recorded. Will still wanted to be on the safe side. 

Matthew is panting pretty hard, like he can't get air to his lungs. They're grinding against each other still fully clothed in Will's cell. This was their arrangement; Will would have sex with Matthew in return for Matthew to kill Hannibal. Will just wanted this to be over. 

In the back of Will's mind he knew what he was doing was wrong. Using Matthew for his own gain is something Hannibal would do. But all thinking stops whenever Matthew grinds his hips down harder and sucks on Will's neck. It makes Will moan out like a whore, when Matthew pulls away and he has a smug grin on his face. Will wants to wipe that look away. 

He wraps his legs around Matthew's waist and pulls the orderly down for a kiss. Will swipes his tongue against Matthew's lips. It takes a few seconds for the orderly to respond, but then he opens his mouth, and Will thrusts his tongue inside. Will explores Matthew's mouth, exploring every inch with his tongue, savoring the taste of his mouth. They pull apart, gasping for air. 

All movement had stopped then, allowing themselves a moment to catch their breathes. Then Matthew went back in for another kiss. It was just a quick peck on the lips before Matthew pulled away to get Will undressed. He practically ripped the jumpsuit off before he went to work on getting his own clothes off. He removed his white jacket, shirt, and undershirt. Next were his pants and underwear. Once that was done he climbed back on top of Will. 

"I want you, Will." Matthew leaned down to place a few small kisses along Will's jaw line. 

It makes Will smile. He loves knowing that he has control over this man. "You have me." 

Matthew kisses his way down Will's chest, licking at each nipple before he pulls away and starts moving his hips. Will groans and moves his hands down to grab Matthew's hips. Will is already leaking, and he's slightly disappointed that he's close to coming. He was enjoying himself and didn't want it to be over so soon. 

His grips on the orderly's hips tighten. He feels that familiar tug in his stomach. All it takes in one last thrust before Will is coming. He bites his lips to keep from screaming out his orgasm. 

Will barely has time to catch his breath before Matthew is coming. He had got it all over Will's stomach and some on his chest. Worst of all the orderly then lays his head on Will's chest. It makes Will feel gross having their bodies pressed together, and all he wants is for the orderly to get off of him. 

Will was growing impatient. He was about to say something, but then Matthew spoke up. "That favor is as good as done." 

"Thank you." A smile tugged at Will's lips. And instead of pushing the orderly away, he caressed the mans head. 

"Anything for you, Mr. Graham." Suddenly Matthew is sitting up and looking Will in the eyes. It shocks Will to see so much devotion in that one gaze.

They don't say anything else. There's really nothing else to say. Matthew finally breaks eye contact and stands to get dressed. He makes himself presentable and leaves the cell without another word. 

Will may have taken advantage of Matthew. But at least it was going towards a good cause. Hannibal would get the punishment he deserves. And Will couldn't be too mad at himself for that.


End file.
